supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
R. Biggle
This article is about Ruby Biggle. For Ruby Gloom, see Ruby. How R. Biggle joined the Tourney Ruby failed to win the Kidsongs Tournament. She pleaded with Billy Biggle, her younger brother, to help her defeat the reigns of evil. After looking at Ruby and appearing to think for a moment, Billy agreed to help with developing the skills of fighting while reporting to her. Even though she knew the consequences of her actions, Ruby was unable to leave Biggleland. When the Smash Bros. Tourney was announced, Ruby joined the tournament alongside her brother in order to eliminate the reigns of evil once and for all. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her hands apart. After the announcer calls his name R. Biggle points up, down, then at the zooming camera saying "Just come with us!". Special Attacks Light Force (Neutral) R. Biggle pushes her palms forward while creating two balls of light to attack the opponent. Music Trail (Side) R. Biggle brings her left hand in a half circle above her, then swings the left arm up with a trail of musical notes knocking the opponent off balance. If B is pressed again, R. Biggle will step forward and do another left uppercut only this time knocking the target into the air. Teleport (Up) R. Biggle teleports Kidsongs-style to another location determined by the thumb pad. Biggle Combo (Down) R. Biggle first does a hard right hook to the mid section, then jumps with a shoulder attack, and finishes with a right heel drop. Light Maelstrom (Hyper Smash) R. Biggle charges her hands and sends a large beam of light at her opponent. Ruby Finale (Final Smash) R. Biggle has her right fist ready at her side saying "Just come with us!" then punches forrward. If she connects, she will next do the second part of Saisyu's Homura Gasane, then blast the opponent upwards with a pillar of light. Victory Animations #R. Biggle shakes some maracas then says "If we hurry, we can catch up with another famous Biggle Town resident!". #*R. Biggle shakes some maracas then says "Ransom note? That's just nonsense!". (Xiaoyu victories only) #R. Biggle does an Indian war dance saying "We don't want to be late for Mrs. Bartram's party!".. #*R. Biggle does an Indian war dance saying "Thought I taught you better than that, little brother.". (B. Biggle victories only) #*R. Biggle does an Indian war dance saying "Of course, if it weren't for the Biggleland reunion...". (Heihachi victories only) #R. Biggle does some disco moves saying "But we'd love coming to the people world and playing with kids!". #*R. Biggle does some disco moves saying "And I always thought birds can sing... I guess you're an exception.". (Olcadan victories only) On-Screen Appearance R. Biggle teleports Kidsongs-style to her start point then says "We're called Biggles because we can be big...". Special Quotes *You were asking about our Biggle friends! (When fighting Heihachi, Xiaoyu, Olcadan, or Doctor Strange) *Are there any real cowboys left in the world? (When fighting any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Kazuya, Carnage, or Spectral Fiend) *Did you know that the caboose is where the train crew eat, and sleep, and relax? (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *That's a good idea. How about something easy to get us started? (When fighting Devil Kazuya) *That would be simply marvelous, old boy! (When fighting Mewtwo) *One of my favorites is the Loco-Motion! (When fighting Shin) *I think we better get home to Biggleland, okay? (When fighting Kai-Lan) *We've got a few more things we need to pick up around town. (When fighting Giratina or Wario) *Well, then... There's one more thing. (When fighting Kwame) *Let's show the kids some really cute animals. (When fighting Wheeler) *Just put the disc in the machine and it plays and plays again and again! (When fighting Snook) *I couldn't have gotten everything done without you're help. (When fighting Donkey Kong) *We'll show you EVERYTHING. We're gonna have a fabulous day! (When fighting Nightmare) *Well, I think he'll be very flattered, if you ask him to teach you to sing the bass part! (When fighting Meta Knight) *We've got just the thing... (When fighting Bowser) *Do any of you have an act you can do on the show? (When fighting Linka) *It's getting late. I think you kids should be getting on home to dinner, and a good night sleep. (When fighting Mario) *And we had a lot of fun. (When fighting Female Trainer) *Let's settle the score, Billy! (When fighting B. Biggle) *Billy Kane, get out of my way! (When fighting Billy) Trivia *R. Biggle shares her English voice actress with her little brother. *R. Biggle shares her Japanese voice actress with Ling Xiaoyu and Wonder Red. *R. Biggle shares her German voice actress with D.W. *R. Biggle shares her French voice actress with Pippi Longstocking, Lili, Martha Monkey, Cinderella, Anne Shirley, Princess Presto, and Red Riding Hood. *Although R. Biggle is her ingame name, the announcer says "Ruby Biggle!" when she is selected. *It is revealed that Billy Kane is one of Ruby Biggle's known enemies. *In Tourney 1, Ruby Biggle's default rival goes by the name of Olcadan. In Tourney 2, Ruby Biggle's default rival goes by the name of Magnius. In both games, Ruby Biggle's second rival goes by the name of Takamaru. **R. Biggle is among the few Tourney 1 characters to have another Tourney 1 character as his/her default rival the sequel. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Kidsongs characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters